embarazada en un apocalipzis zombie
by chicaaventurera
Summary: ha pasado dos dias desde que abandonaron la prision y beth a empezado a sentirse rara a empezado a tener nauseas , sera que la hija menor de hershell (que descanse en paz) , este embarazada
1. Chapter 1

**Yo : aquí esta este humilde fic , que hice pensando que estarían haciendo lo demás niños y mas cuando estuvieron en cuarentena**

**Embarazada e un apocalipzis zombi**

Daryl y beth se encontraban caminando , hace dos días habían salido de la prisión. Beth cada vez que paraban para algo , se le salian lagrimas al recordar lo que el gobernador le había ello a su padre , en esos momentos deseaba que alguien lo hubiera matado , extrañaba mucho a maggie esperaba que ella estuviese a salvo con gleen y los demas. Daryl se sentía mal por la chica y le subia el animo cada vez que podía , mientras el seguía caminando y aguantando todo solo por que mantenía la esperanza de que al estar vagando y huyendo encontraría a su carol.

Ahora se encontraban en un edificio abandonado , gracias a dios lo habían encontrado antes de que anocheciera , Daryl vigilaría mientras beth dormiría , aunque claro esta no podía dormir , ya no era por maggie y tampoco era por su padre , si no por Carl .

Recordaba lo que había pasado en le encierro cuando aun estaba el virus.

**Flash black**

Carl – beth llamo al niño que vigilaba a los demás

Si – le contesto el

Podrías cuidar a Judith mientras tomo una ducha – le pregunto esta a carl , el cual solo asintió y tomo a Judith , beth solo sonrio y se fue alas duchas con su toallas y ropa en manos. Carl sonrio y llamo a lizzie para que cuidara a Judith mientras el hacia algo rápido , camino hastalas duchas y se metió sin hacer ruido.

Beth ahora se enjuagaba el cuerpo hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura y un aliento en su cuello, ella voltio asustada para ver de quien se trataba.

Carl , que rayos haces aquí – le pregunto beth al joven , enfrente de ella , el cual estaba desnudo.

Algo que siempre quise hacerte – contesto carl , antes de que beth pudiese contestar, carl la beso ella solo paso sus manos por su cuello y carl sus manos por su cintura y empezaron una batalla de lenguas la cual iba siendo ganado por carl aunque no tuviese experiencia. Carl bajo su mano hasta el trasero de beth , el cual apretó.

Aaah – gimio un poco alto

No gimas o grites fuerte que nos van a escuchas – le susurro carl al oído antes de mordérselo , carol acerco su boca ala de beth de nuevo , para besarla esta vez mas salvaje que la primera vez , carl mordió su labio y beth gimio y carl introdujo su lengua en su boca recorriendo toda esa cueva que tenia un sabor adicto a el , algo que le facinaba su droga desde ahora. Carl empezó a besar y morder el cuello de beth para dejar marcas en ese cuello de porcelana , para que todos supieran que beth le pertenecía a el y nadien mas.

Beth atrajo a carl para besarlo , y salto y coloco sus piernas en la cintura del chico haciendo que la erecion de este se restregara con su estomago, carl se salió dela ducha no les importo que el agua se tirara , carl se sento en una banca que estaba hay y acosto a beth debajo de el y empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo , primero sus rosados y perfectos labios , después su cuello con alguna que otra marca ella por el, hasta bajar a sus pechos beso primero el derecho y empezó a morderlo con cuidado , mientras beth solo gemia o se mordía el labio para que no fueran descubiertos , carl empezó a masajear el otro pecho de beth con su mano y mordió y apretó el otro muy fuerte y beth grito, pero carl la acorto en medio del grito con un beso apasionado.

Carl volvió con su trabajo en los pechos de beth , hasta que dejo un rastro de besos desde sus pechos hasta su vagina , cuando llego hasta la parte intima de beth paso primero un dedo por su clítoris y hasta que metió un dedo en el interior de beth sintió como esta temblo y su vagina se contraía , empezó a moverlo despacio para no dañar a beth , metió otro y empezó a abrirla , hasta que metió el tercero , beth le pedia mas y que fuera mas rápido , no desobedeció y metió otro lo sacaba y los metia lo mas rápido hasta que sus dedos se mojaron.

Los saco y pociciono las piernas de beth sobre sus hombros y se introdujo en ella lentamente , cuando estuvo a dentro beth solto unas lagrimas , carl se acerco a su rostro y beso cada lagrima que beth lloraba.

Carl , puedes moverte – le pidió beth , carl no se negó y salió de ella y vio como de su vagina salía sangre

Sangre – pregunto carl , sin volver a meter su pene en beth

Soy virgen o lo era – le respondió beth

Significa que yo te quite la virginidad – pregunto carl , a lo cual solo beth asintió , a este acto carl volvió a meterse en ella un poco mas violento , siguió enbistiendo hasta que termino adentro de beth pero como ninguno de los dos estaba cansado.

Carl se sento y beth se sento encima de su pene introduciéndolo de golpe en su vagina a lo cual mordió el hombro de carl y este solo gimio del dolor, beth empezó a montar a carl y este posaba sus manos en la cintura de beth , para que lo mntara mas rápido , se volvió a correr en ella , beth se levanto y el semen de carl y el suyo mezclado salía de su vagina.

Carl la atrajo por ultima vez la beso pero esta vez cariñosa mente , para demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía por ella , se separaron.

Te amo – dijieron al uniso

Te dejo para que te cambies beth – le dijo carl , el cual se aprochaba el cinturón del pantalón y después se ponía la camisa , beth asintió se dieron un ultimo beso y lo vio Salir.

Ella salió de las duchas vestida y vio a carl con Judith , camino hacia .

Carl ya puedes darme a Judith – pidió beth

Claro , pero quiero un beso a cambio – le dijo carl , beth sonrio y se fijo que no hubiera nadien y se lo dio , agarro a Judith y se dio media vuelta para marcharse y carl le dio una nalgada

**Fin flash black**

Después de recordar este suceso beth había quedado dormida.

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Buenos días beth – le dijo daryl , el cual cocinaba unas ardillas

Buenos días dar- beth no pudo continuar ya que vomito

Beth estas bien – le pregunto daryl la joven

Si , so lo fue un mareo – le contesto beth

Después de desayunar lo que había casado daryl siguieron continuar caminando

Por que abre tenido , nausias en la mañana si esta bien , o será que yo este embarazada de carl. Oh dios mio estoy embarazada y de alguien menor que yo , pues que mas puede ser , tengo nauseas , y mi mestrausion se retraso , será que se lo diga daryl.

**Yo : espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews y continuare la historia , claro si les gusto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste **

Daryl estaba empenzando a preocuparse por beth ya que se portaba de una manera rara desde hace una semana vomitaba la mayoría del tiempo , cambiaba de humor , tenia de cazar al doble ya que beth no se llenaba , se detenían muy seguido ya que ella tenia que orinar y no solo eso también que si se detenían era por que se cansaba rápidamente. Pero si un caminante los atacaba o oia un ruido extraño lo primero que beth se protegía era su estomago. Eso se le hacia demasiado familiar , claro por que no se había acordado , eso le recordaba cuando lori se protegía el vientre cuando esperaba a Judith.

BETH ESTABA EMBARAZADA. Eso explicaba todo , pero algo no le quedaba claro , cuando ocurrió , será que había ocurrido cuando , no estuvo , pero quien será el padre.

Daryl – lo llamo beth sacándole de sus pensamientos

Si – contesto

Tu , nunca quisiste hijos , daryl – pregunto beth , el cazador solo se quedo callado , el jamás pensó en tener hijos , bueno eso era antes de conocer a carol pero e un apocalipzis zombie , no era necesariamente bueno traer criaturas a este infierno que se vivía ahora

En verdad nunca lo pence – le contesto a beth

Y ahora que conoces a carol jamás pensaste no se tener un hijo con ella – pregunto ahora beth , agarrando de sorpresa daryl . Este no sabia que contestar. Estaba decirle la verdad la cal era un si o mentirle.

En verdad si , lo e pensado , pero para que , luego puede morir carol en le parto al igual que como murió lori , no me arriesgaría a perderla – le contesto – pero por lo que veo , a ti no te preocupa eso , ya que estas embarazada

A beth se le puso la piel de gallina al oir a daryl que estaba embarazada , era muy obvia o su estomago estaba creciendo

Como te diste cuenta – pregunto beth

Por los sintomas y tu comportamiento , si oímos un ruido , lo primero qe haces es protegerte el estomago , pero olvidando eso , quien es el padre – pregunto daryl deteniéndose y voltiando a ver a beth

Carl – susurro beth

Quien , no escuche – pregunto de nuevo daryl

Carl – grito beth

Oh dios mio , ustedes dos son solo jóvenes , beth cuando paso eso – pregunto daryl a beth haciendo que esta se sonrojara por lo ultimo

Cuando ustedes se fueron y tuvimos en cuarentena – le contesto beth

Bueno ahora tendre que cuidarte el doble , y cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada – le pregunto daryl de nuevo volviendo a caminar solo que con beth a alado

Hace una semana – le contesto ella

Y no planeabas decirme – le contesto

Si , pero no sabria como reaccionarias – le confeso beth

Por lo visto , lo tome bien – le contesto y le dedico una sonrisa a beth y esta se la dedico

Estuvieron viajando por semanas daryl cuidaba el doble a beth , ala cual se le notaba muy poco su pansita. Cuando se detenían beth le hablaba al ver de su tio daryl el cual los protega , de su tios maggie y Glenn , de sus abuelos rick y hershell ( maldito gobernado espero que se este revolvando en el infierno) y de su padre carl , le contaba lo valiente que era y todo lo que hizo.

Iban caminando hasta que oyeron algo enfrente de ellos , daryl puso a beth detrás de el para poder protegerla , apunto con su ballesta al auto que se paro, no odia creer quien era el que se había bajado del auto

Dios mio

**Quien será el o la que se bajo de ese carro , dejen reviews para que lo suba , ya que lo tengo ello.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin van a sabes quien es , la persona que bajo del auto , espero y lo disfruten**

Dios mío, Carol – pregunto daryl bajando la guardia, la nombrada solo sonrió, beth al contrario corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Daryl seguía sin moverse, pareciera que estuviese pegado al suelo, cuando por fin reacciono, camino con paso firma hacia Carol la cual le sonrió y cuando esta le iba abrazar. Daryl el beso, dejando en sorpresa a Carol, la cual en segundos le correspondió al cazador. Al separarse los tres se subieron al auto, daryl manejaba, Carol en el asiento del copiloto y beth atrás dormida.

El auto se encontraba en un silencio muy cómodo, pero Daryl decidió romperlo.

Porque – le pregunto daryl a Carol

Porque, que – pregunto esta vez ella, aun que muy bien sabia de que hablaba

De Karen y David (no me acuerdo si así se llamaba el otro) – le dijo daryl, sin dejar de ver el camino

Lo hice para protegerlos a todos – le confeso Carol, daryl pudo notar que algo en su voz no le decía la verdad

Quiero la verdad – exigió esta vez con una voz que puso la piel de Carol china

Esa es la verdad – le respondió de nuevo, nueva mente daryl podía oír en su voz que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, que no le tenía la suficiente confianza con todo que habían pasado juntos, era un golpe para daryl, uno que se dirigía a su corazón.

Quiero , que me digas la maldita verdad de una vez por todas Carol – casi grito daryl , no grito solo para que beth no se despertara necesitaba descansar mucho , tanto como para ella y su bebe – ahora quiero que me digas la verdad , porque los quemaste.

Yo, no los queme – admitió Carol en voz baja, pero suficiente como para que daryl pudiese escuchar su confesión

Entonces, quien los quemo – volvió a preguntar daryl ahora más calmado

Fue lizzie – le respondió

**Flash Black**

Carol estaba tendiendo la ropa de todos, cuando colgó la ultima prenda olio a quemado y ella empezó a seguir el olor, hasta llegar donde estaban Karen y David hospedados hasta que se controlara su enfermedad.

Vio unas líneas de sangre y las siguió hasta llegar a una puerta de donde se veía el humo entrar, la puerta en la cerradura tenía sangre. Carol ya temía lo peor, al abrir la puerta lizzie estaba parada alado de los cuerpos de Karen y David los cuales se estaban quemados.

Oh dios mío – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Lizzie voltio enseguida y soltó el cullillo que traía en sus manos, las cuales tenían sangre

Carol - fue lo único que dijo lizzie, la nombrada solo agarro a lizzie y la saco de ahí y la llevo a su celda para que le contase todo.

Porque lo hiciste lizzie, ellos se podían curar, sabes que va a pasar cuando todos se enteren – le regallo Carol a lizzie la cual se encontraba en su cama sentada ya limpia sin rastro de sangre

Lo hice, para protegerlos a todos, ellos iban a morir como murió mi papa y Nick – le contesto lizzie, Carol solo se le quedo viendo entonces de eso se trataban de Nick, el caminante y su padre

Dime, tu alimentaste a los caminantes – volvió a preguntar Carol y lizzie solo asintió

**Flash Black**

Eso fue lo que ocurrió - término de contar Carol a daryl el cual solo se quedo callado y siguió manejando.

Hace ya 3 semanas que viajan con Carol, beth todavía no le contaba a esta sobre su embarazo. Daryl y Carol se habían alejado u poco para platicar y daryl le contaría a Carol sobre el embarazo de beth.

Carol, debo decirte algo muy importante que le está pasando a beth – le dijo daryl, Carol se preocupo por lo ultimo dicho

Que le pasa a beth – pregunto esta con mucha preocupación

Beth esta – antes de que daryl pudiese continuar oyeron un grito de beth, los dos salieron corriendo y vieron a beth abrazando a

**Aquí termina espero y les guste dejen reviews, quien creen que sea ahora quien aparezca**


End file.
